You Are Enough
by SwanQueen101
Summary: Emma makes it back to Gold's shop to see the damage that Mary Margaret has caused and what Regina's done with her magic. She comforts Regina which turns into a little romance. SwanQueen definitely. One-shot.


**A/N: Okay, so here's another one-shot! I think this ones a bit better than the last one. It seems to flow better. I hope you like it! Takes off right after the last episode... curse that episode. -_-**

**Warning(s): Uhh... there's kinda a somewhat heated make-out session at the end, but it shouldn't be super bad... Just throwing the warning in the air.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

I've been avoiding it all week. I wake up, shower, get dressed, go to Granny's, go to work, eat lunch from Granny's, go back to work, stay as late as I can, and then go home. I avoid going home to the quiet apartment, going down a certain street, and I try to avoid thinking too much on recent revelations. Mary Margaret has effectively locked herself in her room, only letting David in occasionally, but usually he sleeps on the couch now. It's only been going on for a few days, but that's long enough for a tension to settle over the small home. Henry, as much as he doesn't want to admit it, is worried about his mother, the one thing that I'm trying my damnedest to forget about.

Neal being the newest in town was no help to finding our way back to a real road. When finally got off the dirt road and on a real road, I started running. I can remember the flashes of pain that rushed through my veins that made me run faster. Neal was behind me, sprinting to keep up, yelling at me to slow down, asking me what was wrong. But I ignored all his pleas, only focusing on getting to Gold's shop. Something was wrong, and I could, literally, feel it. The pain that came from my heart almost made me slow, but I used the pain to motivate me. I had to get to the bottom of whatever it was that was causing me so much pain.

I sprinted until I could see Gold's shop. It turns out, we weren't as far from town as I thought; then again, maybe I just ran really fast.

I could hear someone's screams of anger and betrayal that made the pain in my chest almost unbearable. I burst through the door of the pawnshop, heading straight for the back room. I could hear Mary Margaret's cries of how sorry she was; I could hear her sobs. That alone made a shiver crawl up my spine. When I stepped into the room, the first thing I noticed was Mary Margaret huddled in David's arms, David smoothing circles on her back in comfort. When he looked at me, I could see the fear, sadness, and disappointment swimming in his eyes. That's when I let my eyes trail the room.

To say it was a mess was the understatement of the century. There were holes burned into the walls and ceiling, purple smoke was coming from one corner of the room, everything looked broken, and there, in the middle of the room, stood a furious looking Regina. When I saw her, I didn't see the Evil Queen like I'm sure so many people would have seen in that moment. I saw Regina Mills, the broken, hurt abandoned girl that just wanted to be loved. And that tore my insides to shreds. Just to the right and a little behind Regina laid Cora. She was eerily still, and I knew she wasn't passed out. I swallowed and looked behind my shoulder to the apologizing brunette that had clearly cost Cora's life.

Subconsciously, I took a step towards Regina, reaching out to her. She backed away instantly, shooting a hand out at me, sending me flying into the wall. Surely the impact was supposed to be harder, but it was only hard enough to knock the wind outta me for a short period of time. That's when Neal came waltzing in.

"What the hell?" That, of course, was the worst thing to say. He was sent flying backwards outta the whole building. I remember my eyebrows furrowing in contemplation that Neal had taken a harder fall than I had; yet, my landing was closer. It was almost as if Regina was being gentler with me, though I brushed it off as her not wanting to anger the person that could take Henry away from her permanently. Though, now that I think about it, that doesn't make much sense.

Neal tried to get back up, but Regina slammed the door in his face before he could even get to his feet, magically locking it.

"Tell her." Regina's voice was deathly quiet, and I could feel the pain in my chest increase. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to show how much pain I was truly in. Mary Margaret's sobs increased and her apologizes became more slurred. "Tell her, oh so good Snow White, what you did." Regina snarled with all the hate she could muster. My eyes flickered back and forth between an obviously wounded Regina and a sobbing Mary Margaret. Regina's patience ran low quickly. "Tell her!" Her voice boomed through the shop, her screech felt like nails digging into my heart.

"What did you do?" I managed to choke out, the pain affecting my speech.

"Tell her what you did! Tell her how you killed my mother! Tell her what you told me. Tell her how you held her heart out to me, promising me love and acceptance from my mother. If only she had her heart, you said, then she would love you. What was it? Imagine what _real love_ feels like? Tell her how, when I put my mothers heart back, I got her love. I got her to tell me that I would have been enough only for her to die in my arms! TELL HER!" Regina had tears streaming down her face, but she wiped at them furiously. Mary Margaret's screams for Regina to stop had been ignored, just as David's demands to stop were.

Regina dropped me to the floor gracefully. She turned to me, her eyes full of hate on the surface, but underneath was all the pain that clawed at my body and heart. I hadn't even realized a few tears had made their way down my checks until Regina saw them. She sneered at me, taking my tears for something they weren't.

"Why, Miss Swan, did you think that your perfect parents could never do no wrong? Well, I guess they're just as bad as I am, if not worse. Sorry to disappoint you." She snarled. I dried my tears quickly, turning to face David and Mary Margaret who was still hiding.

"You need to go." My voice sounded weak, and I knew it, but I tried to stay strong for a few more seconds. Just a few seconds at a time, and we'd be all good. So I cleared my throat and tried again. "You need to go, now." I commanded, not wanting to be questioned. David gave me a quick nod, practically carrying the broken Mary Margaret out of the room.

Once they were gone, I realized Gold was no longer in the room. Whatever had happened healed him, and that didn't sound good. When I turned back to Regina, she was looking down at her mother, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Regina?" I asked softly. Her back stiffened, and she put on her front. Anger flared in her eyes as she turned on me. I could still feel the pain, but it was washed away by wave upon wave of sadness and more subtle pain. It was a dull ache that eventually turned numb. Regina's face was blank when I looked at her a second time, the anger washed away.

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off consulting with your family?" She spit the last words, stalking closer to me. I felt my heart quicken, though I claimed it was fear at the moment. "Shouldn't you be telling Snow that she was right to kill such a wicked woman? That it was a good idea?" Her voice was cold as ice, her breath falling on my face as she took the last step into my personal space. I held my ground, blinking twice.

"No, I shouldn't. What she did, it's not okay. And she knows it. As much as I didn't like your mother, I know what it's like to strive after someone's love and acceptance only to have it all ripped away once you get a taste. And I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry." I felt the honesty in my words, and so did she. I tentatively put my hand on her shoulder. It was awkward, but she seemed to relax ever so slightly into the touch. A single tear made it's way down her cheek as she tried to push the others away. I smiled weakly at her, not really sure what I should do.

She turned away from me after a few seconds, walking back over to her mother. I followed her, wanting to comfort her as much as I could. I don't know what got ahold of me, but I remember not being able to stand watching the woman cry.

She kneeled down to her mothers level, taking her hand in her own. I sat next to her, just sitting there. She was silent for what felt like hours but could have only been a few minutes. Finally, Regina turned to me, tears in her eyes. It was a shockingly beautiful sight that made my stomach drop and my heart stop beating.

"I was holding her. I was holding her when she told me that I would have been enough." She looked away, wiping the tears that had escaped. She kept wiping, trying to get ahold of herself until she just didn't stop. Her hand wrapped around her mouth, trying to contain the sob that ripped from her throat. Instantly, as if on instinct, I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. "She'd ne-never said anything so he-heartfelt to m-me." She sobbed in my arms, turning her face so I couldn't see her break. She nuzzled her face into the crook of my neck as I held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "I w-was never enough before." She wailed, tears strolling steadily down her face and onto my neck. My arms instinctively drew her closer, not daring to let her go. I know what that feels like. I know what it's like to not be good enough. And I didn't want her to go through that alone like I had. So I clutched her tighter as sobs racked her body.

"You're enough. You're enough Regina." I whispered into her hair. I don't know why I did it so don't bother asking. I felt her breath hitch as she stiffened, yet heavy sobs became heavier as she let the words sink in. She started shaking her head, declining that she was enough. "You're enough." I confirmed. "You'll always be enough." As soon as the words reached Regina's mind, she was pushing me away.

"N-no. No! St-stop lying to m-me! I'll n-never be enough! Never." The pushes were halfhearted, that much I knew, but I loosened my arms slightly anyway. "Y-you can't s-say that to m-me. Y-you can't tell me t-that I'm enough. H-Henry doesn't th-think I'm e-enough." She sniffled before trying to scoot away again, keeping a firm grip on her mother's hand. Tears were still spilling out of her eyes at a constant pace, making her deep chocolate brown eyes a warm, beautiful, vulnerable brown.

"I'll work on that with him. He think's you're enough, Regina; he's just scared. You have to be patient with him. He's a eleven-year-old boy who doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. He loves you; he just doesn't know how to show you without the 'good guys' looking at him all funny. Though the 'good guys' seem to be worse than the 'bad guys' right about now. I don't even get that; people are just people, nobody's good or bad, we're all a little of both. I don't see why he can't get that into his head, but I swear that I'll try my hardest, Regina. I swear. You _are_ enough." I looked deep into Regina's eyes, pulling her closer to me again. In a moment of boldness, I cupped her cheek, wiping away her tears with the pad of my thumb. Her face somehow seemed much closer than it had originally been, but her red-rimmed eyes remained locked with mine as I continued to catch the stray tears that leaked out every now and then. She blinked a few times, confusion clear as day on her face.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do any of this? You took my son from me…" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but my eyes remained soft. "Why do you care so much?" The last question was merely whispered, but I still caught it.

"First, I'm going to do it because Henry is your son too. I know I took him, and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes briefly, guilt gnawing at my insides. "I'm so sorry. That was a mistake. I've made so many mistakes, Regina, and I'm sorry for all of them. I'm sorry for what I said, accusing you of murdering Archie and then yelling at you. I didn't mean what I said, and I'm sorry I said it. I think you're a great mother, especially to Henry. You raised him for the ten years that I couldn't, didn't, and I can never thank you enou-" My ranting was cut off by lips being pressed against mine. My eyes slid closed again, instantly kissing back. I pulled Regina closer to me again, succeeding this time.

It was a slow kiss, passionate but slow. It was sloppy at first, unsure and awkward, but the longer we kissed, the better it got. My hand still cupped her face as my other hand tangled in her short brunette locks. Her hands were on my shoulders until they moved up, cupping the back of my neck, bringing our mouths closer. She leaned forward sending me to the ground, her landing on top of me. Skillfully, I placed her next to me, careful to be gentle. She lay next to me as we continued to kiss. Finally, I swept my tongue over the brunettes bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was granted. Our tongues battled for a bit until air became necessary. I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, hearing a small gasp from the woman in front of me. I released it with a pop, my eyes slowly fluttering open.

Her hands were back on my shoulders while one of my hands was still tangled in her hair; the other was resting on her hip quite comfortably. Her eyes were wide with surprise, but they closed slowly, her exhaustion creeping over her. She was asleep within minutes.

I had carried her home, telling Neal, who was still sitting outside the shop dejectedly, to watch over the body and to make sure nobody took it or screwed with it. He did as he was told as he watched me carry the sleeping woman out of the shop. I shook my head when he raised a questioning eyebrow.

After I got her home, I took her upstairs. I had to check each room until I found hers, which wasn't hard. I laid her down on the bed carefully as to not jar her awake. I took off her heels and went to her dresser trying to find her some pajamas. The silk drawer with pajamas stacked in them made me chuckle. Of course Regina has silk pajamas. Of course.

I didn't want to look, I really didn't, but I knew Regina would be pissed if she found she slept in her clothes. So, I took it upon myself to change her. I was careful not to wake her and careful not to see anything that I wasn't supposed to, but the lingerie that she had on under her outfit left little to the imagination, which instantly caused my face to heat. My heart was pounding, but I looked away, feeling as though Regina could feel me staring at her even in her sleep.

After she was changed, thank god fully clothed, I gently placed her under the covers. I tucked her in and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. I brushed the pad of my thumb over her cheek one last time, knowing I probably wasn't going to be doing anything with her anytime soon. Not that I didn't want to, no, that wasn't it. Regina's walls would be stronger than ever tomorrow, and she'll be out for blood. Mary Margaret's blood to be exact, though I can't honestly say I can blame Regina. If Cora killed Mary Margaret and had me do it by tricking me, I'd wanna kill her too. So, I came to the conclusion that I just wouldn't be seeing that much of our beloved –_beloved?–_ Madame Mayor.

And _that_ is what my mind keeps wandering too that I've been trying to avoid. Because, as much as I wish it wasn't true, I miss Regina. Man, I never thought I'd say that, but it's true. That kiss, that kiss changed everything. It wasn't one of the best kisses I've had, but it was perfect nonetheless. As sad as this is, I think I'm addicted to Regina. They say all it takes is one taste, and I took the forbidden fruit.

So I've been avoiding Regina for the past few days, waiting for her move. Henry came home from the mansion looking worried. He said that when his other mother had answered the door, she looked different. She looked "kinda weird. Almost like she didn't know what to do with herself," as Henry had so delicately put it. That's when I began to worry. And, I guess that's why I'm heading to her mansion now. To check on her. To make sure she's okay. I guess that's why I'm standing at her front door, trying to figure out what I'm going to say. Before I can fully think of anything, the door flies open.

"Miss Swan. To what do I owe the pleasure?" The usual bite to her voice was back, but it almost sounded teasing. I looked away awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, hey. Henry was just worried about you. He said you were acting all weird, so I came to check and see if everything was okay." I gave a half-smile that probably looked more like a dead cat than anything. I don't even know what I'm doing here; how could I possibly answer her question?

"You came to see if I was alright? Yes, I'm sure _that's_ what you were doing. Sure you're not trying to see if I have anything super evil up my sleeve?" Regina raises an eyebrow that, showing her skepticism. I purse my lips, my eyes lighting up a bit.

"No, Regina, I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." I let a cocky grin cover my face but show the sincerity in my eyes. Her eyes narrow in suspicion. Before she can say anything, my boldness and arrogance –maybe even my stupidity– grows. I step closer to her and put my hand on the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. My addiction to her overpowers my will to not look like a fool. Our lips connect again, but this time with more passion. The pace is faster, but the kiss is just as amazing. She kisses me back after recovering from the shock, pulling me in closer. When her teeth graze my bottom lip, a moan slips past my lips, but she only smiles into the kiss, never breaking it.

She licks my bottom lip, but I'm faster, my tongue slipping into the cavern of her mouth. She moans, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me closer. I manage to shut the door with the back of my foot, our kiss slowing down a bit.

She breaks the kiss, quickly moving down to my neck finding my pulse point and sucking. I moan her name, and she grins into my neck. I pull her head back, connecting our lips again quickly before attacking her neck. I leave open-mouth kisses all around her neck. Her breaths become shallow as a nibble here and there. I find a spot just behind her ear that makes her moan my name. Not Miss Swan, but Emma, and that alone sets my blood on fire. I pull away after a few more minutes, placing quick kisses on her swollen ruby lips. Her soft lips lift into a smile that warms my heart, making me smile back.

But her smile quickly falls, and she tries to turn away. My eyebrows furrow in confusion, but I don't allow that to last. I grab her elbow, pulling her around.

"Talk to me." It's one request that takes the blank, hard look off her face replaced by a slightly saddened look.

"You don't want this, Miss S-Emma. I'm… I'm broken. I can't give you what you want." Her jaw locks as her eyes harden again, her walls shooting up. I chuckle at her, and she looks quite offended by it. "What, pray tell, is so funny, Miss Swan?" She demands. I smile softly at her, moving forward until my hands cup her cheeks and our foreheads are touching.

"I thought I told you this enough times. You. Are. Enough."

**A/N: What did you guys think? The more reviews I get, the more one-shots I'll put out there. Hope you liked it! AGAIN, I will do one-shots for anyone if they wanna PM me a prompt. Seriously, I'll do anything. (Well... almost anything. Death scenes are kinda hard, but I am good at them if you guys are like... ****into all that angst and stuff lol) Anyway, REVIEW please... :) Love you all!**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
